


Meet Porno Fraser

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-18
Updated: 2003-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: i don't think this is needed ,)





	Meet Porno Fraser

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Meet Porno Fraser

## Meet Porno Fraser

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: borrowed.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

So I come back to my apartment, with the beers I went to get around the block open the door to find Fraser standing there naked except for wearing the rubber gloves. 

"Frase?" I ask, quickly closing the door behind me. 

Couldn't leave him alone for a minute -- damn mountie always up to something when I'm not around. I pop the grocery bag on the counter and decided to pretend that I haven't really got a naked mountie wandering around my apartment but it is very hard. I mean Fraser turns heads, y'know? I bet he'd turn Vecchio dressed like that. And someone like me that's always been kinda...flexible...well. 

Little Kowalski is getting a rise out of it. Big Kowalski might have to do something about little Kowalski. But Fraser has come over and is unbuttoning my jeans and little K pops his head out to have a look. 

"My." says Fraser, "You're so hot, hard, wet and weeping just for me." 

"Freak." I say pushing him away, "You're not Fraser, he'd never say that." 

"But I am Porno Fraser. I am your wet dream." says Fraser stepping towards me and giving little K a big long stroke. 

"Jeez -- am in in the X-files or summat." I say to no-one in particular, well may be to the turtle but he/she/it isn't gonna give me an answer any time soon. 

"But I am Porno Fraser. I am an animal." 

"Whoa, Frase." I say keeping Fraser at an arm's distance, "Whoa. Stop. This is not you." 

"Not me?" 

"Nah. You're supposed to do sappy stuff." 

"Sappy stuff?" asks Porno Fraser scratching his head. 

"Yeah. Y'know...poetry, flowers that sort of thing." 

"Oh." says Porno Fraser looking very puzzled. 

"S'okay. We'll do this Porno thing instead. I got some nipple clamps in the bedroom..." 

I look at Porno Fraser who obviously has no idea what nipple clamps are. 

"Jeez. You call yourself Porno Fraser and you don't even know about nipple clamps?" I ask, taking his hand pulling him towards the bedroom, "Come on then. I've got all the good stuff -- chains, whips, cockrings..." 

"Ray." 

"What Frase?" I ask, stopping to look at him. 

"I don't think I want to be Porno Fraser anymore." 

"Great. Greatness." I say still dragging him towards the bedroom. 

* * *

End Meet Porno Fraser by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
